


Beyond First Love (Miraculous Secret Santa 2019)

by Ajsushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Date Night, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Lukanette, Mentions of Adrien/Kagami, Winter Date, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Marinette is having a hard time moving on passed Adrien. After seeing him and Kagami together, she struggled with the possibility of love after heartbreak. But after a date with Luka, she sees pass her heartache and is able to love again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	Beyond First Love (Miraculous Secret Santa 2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiyoSaiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/gifts).



The wrapping paper crinkled under her fingers, almost deafening in her silent bedroom. Tikki was sitting on her shoulders, stroking Marinette’s hair, trying to soothe the girl. In front of her, a chest sat with multiple unopened gifts, each with a tag that read Adrien in cursive writing.   
She kept thinking back to the time she spent making each of these gifts, the effort to pour into designing them and imagining giving them to him, seeing the smile on his face when he opened them…. Marinette released a sigh and set the present back into the chest, running her hands over the green and black wrapping paper. She didn’t have the heart to get rid of the gifts, mainly because of the time she put into them. And there was no use giving them to him, now that he was with Kagami. She felt stuck, unsure what to do.   
“Maybe you can give them to your friends?” Tikki spoke up, her tinny voice coming from Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m sure some of them are appropriate for them?”   
“But they weren’t made for them!” Marinette stood up, almost knocking the kwamii off. “Isn’t it kinda awful to give someone a gift that was never intended for them?”   
Tikki sighed, realizing there was no way to reason with the girl. “I’m just trying to help Marinette. I don’t like to see you mope.”  
Marinette knelt down and locked the chest containing the presents, her eyebrows furrowing. “I’m not moping.” Sighing, she plops down on her chaise lounge, pushing aside the superhero dolls that Manon left scattered when she was there that afternoon. “I just feel defeated. First Adrien, then Chat Noir.” She grabbed his doll and recalled that last time they went patrolling together, where Chat Noir told her that she was going to start chasing after his own happiness. She didn’t expect it to hurt, having to muster up the strength to nod and make peace about it. Since then, she avoided going on patrol together unless necessary, making up excuses such as upcoming finals and mountains of work to do. He knew it wasn’t true, but didn’t try to stop her.   
Tikki took the doll from Marinette’s hands, tucking it besides her. She patted Marinette’s checks, trying to get her attention. “I think what’s best is you don’t focus on them and you worry about your date with Luka.”  
It took a second for her to register what Tikki said before she burst up from her seat, running to her wardrobe. “Oh my god, Tikki, I almost forgot about that! And I was just sitting here moping!” Marinette ran around in a flurry that she didn’t hear the kawaii’s small “I told you so.”  
She was about finished, pulling a brush through her hair, when her mother knocked on her bedroom door, popping her head through the trapdoor. “Honey, Luka is here.”   
“Just a minute, mom. I have to put my hair up.” She replied back, grouping her hair into low piggy tails, elastic band in her mouth.   
Her mom came up to her, taking her hands and smoothing her hair down. “Why don’t you leave it down tonight? You look beautiful with it like this.”  
Marinette met her mother’s eyes in her mirror, and she felt a pang in her heart. She knew her mother has been worried about her, not really sure how to help her daughter’s broken heart. She had tried to take her out and did some shopping, tried to keep her busy by working in the bakery, even tried to keep her out of her bedroom so she wouldn’t be alone. So when her mother found out about her date with Luka, she was happy, believing that her daughter was going to be okay. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that was wasn’t okay, and her heart was still conflicted.   
Her mother brushed lint off the pale pink dress Marinette wore for the evening, paired with plain black tights and ankle boots. The dress was something her mom got her during one of the shopping sprees, hoping that she would wear it out.   
Marinette could hear her father talking through the door, giving Luka a lecture. She looked back at her mom, who looked at her with equally wide eyes. “We should probably go save Luka from your father.” Marinette nodded, rushing down the stairs.   
She landed at the base, her eyes finding Luka immediately. He was talking to her father, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. Noticing Marinette, he excused himself for a moment to walk over to Marinette, his eyes sparkling. Handing her the bouquet made up of peonies, roses and tulips, he placed a kiss on her cheek. “You look lovely.” He whispered in her ear.  
He had replaced his usual attire with a pair of dark pants and a black peacoat. His hair was freshly done, the blue tips brighter against the stark blackness of his hair. When he stepped back, she noticed he was wearing the new gages she bought for him for Christmas the week prior.   
When he had opened the box containing the small gages with Jagged Stone’s logo on it, he was ecstatic. He replaced them for the ones in his ears immediately and took Marinette into his arms, thanking her. Maybe it was the heat of the moment that led her to ask him on a date, but when they broke from the hug, the words tumbled out of her mouth. Luka didn’t hesitate to say yes, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll give you your gift then.” He had told her at the time.  
But now, Marinette had completely forgotten about the gift and was in awe of Luka. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she had to take a deep breath before making her way over to the living area, where her father had escort Luka to talk. Her mother took the bouquet from her. “I’ll take care of these. Stop your father before he goes too far.”   
Marinette hurries over to her father, who begins. “Now, I want Marinette home by 11.You better be on your best behavior. You better treat her right because my daughter is the best out there and if any boy tries to break her heart again, they will have hell to play and you guys better not have se-“   
“Dad!” Marinette interjected, her checks flaring up, grabbing her father’s arms. “I think that’s enough. We got it.” Her eyes were wide, her heart beating quickly.   
Luka let out a small chuckle. “Of course not, Mr. Dupain. I promise to treat Marinette with the upmost respect, sir. I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt her or my relationship with her.”   
Thomas cleared his throat, nodding. “I’m, uh, glad we understand then. I hope you kids have fun. And remember-“  
“Be home by 11! Right.” Kissing her dad on the cheek, she rushed to grab Luka’s arm and pull him out the home before her father mentions that again.   
Panting outside the door, she rest her hands on her cheek, trying to hide the blush. “I’m so sorry about that. After the akuma incident with my dad…”  
Luka rested his hand on her shoulder, giving her a full smile. “I completely understand Marinette. I meant everything I said. I would never want to hurt you.”   
Smiling, she nodded, looking down at her feet. “Thank you.”   
A chill ran down her arms, goosebumps rising. “Crap! I forgot my coat!” Marinette exclaimed as they started down the stairs to the bakery. She contemplated running back into her home to get it, but didn’t want to listen to her father’s lecture again.   
Luka button his coat, revealing the black button down underneath, and wrapped Marinette in it. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He gave her a smile. “Besides, I like the cold.”  
She tried to protest, but he would just smile, shaking his head. Finally accepting the jacket, she slid her arms into the warm sleeves. When Luka’s back was turned, she snuck a whiff of his coat, the cologne hinting musk, with a twist of pine.   
The bakery door chimed above them as they stepped into the wintery night. Not many people roamed the street, many choosing to stay in the comfort of their warm homes than to spend time outside. But Marinette didn’t mind. Spending time patrolling at night has made her grow to love the dark, sometimes going to the outskirts of the city to look for stars. Before, her and Chat used to talk the night away, watching as the world passed them by. She didn’t want to admit it at the time, but she adored the times she spent with Chat, enjoyed his puns, and his flirting attempts. She didn’t realize how much she missed it until it was gone.   
“-inette?”   
She snapped out of her thoughts and look up at Luka, who was looking at her with some concern in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?”  
Luka gave a small chuckle, his eyes crinkling in the corners as his lips curved into a smile. “Where would you like to go first? The night is still young and there’s so much I want to do with you.”  
Marinette rested her hand on her chest, her heart beating hard in her chest. “I heard there’s a park that still has Christmas lights up all over. I haven’t been but it’s apparently really pretty.” She didn’t look at Luka, who was watching her with soft eyes and a even softer smile.   
She tried to think of the last person who made her feel like this, Adrien’s green eyes coming to mind and the soft, gentle tugs became twist of pain. Her smile dropped and her breath hitched a bit. She let out a cough, trying to cover it up, but Luka caught it. His eyebrow knit together, stopping in front of Marinette, looking over her. “Are you okay?”  
Marinette took a few deep breaths and nodded, but didn’t say anything. Luka still stood in front of her, looking at her closely, but eventually dropping it. “If we need to go back, just let me know… I don’t want you getting sick.”  
She nodded, hugging herself tightly. Luka walked in front of her slightly, his thin frame slightly hunched over, with slight shakes going through him. Without a thought, she reached forward, taking his arm. “Can I… Can I hold your hand?” She was determined to push Adrien out of her head, at least for the night.  
He didn’t even hesitate, taking her small hand in his, engulfing it with warmth. Luka’s cheeks were red, whether it was from the cold or him blushing, she couldn’t tell. But she made a point to snuggle into him more as they walked, confirming his blush when his cheeks darkened. They made it to the park, where it was quiet and empty aside from a few couple. As they started along the path, Marinette’s eyes sparkled, amazed with the splendor of the lights. “Wow! I never knew how pretty these were!” She looked over head as branches tied together with string lights arched above them, and stretched out for several blocks. Luka looked over to her and smiled, tightening his grip on her hand. They spent a good hour in the park, walking and talking, telling stories about each other. Marinette felt herself falling deeper in love with him, but she felt a block there, something not allowing her to get too far.   
As they’re walking around, Luka pulls her off to the side, taking her off the lighted path and into the darkness of the night. He wrapped his arms around her, resting her against this chest. “Luka, are you okay?”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you that.” She could hear the deeper vibrations of his voice through his chest, humming in her ear like sweet music. “I could hear the sad notes in your voice when we talk.” He kept holding onto her, tucking her head under his chin. “I just wanted to say that if I did anything wrong, I’m so sorry.”  
Marinette pulled back, shocked. “You? Do anything wrong?” Marinette shook her head, her eyes starting to sting. “Luka, this is the best date I ever had. And as I walk around with you, I feel myself falling deeper in love with you…”  
He looked down at her, the lights from the path reflecting in his eyes. “But?”  
A pang hit her heart, realizing that there was a but. “….But, I feel this… block. Something is stopping me from falling completely in love with you. And I want to. You’re so nice and amazing. But… I don’t know how to get rid of this feeling.” She refused to meet his eyes, pulling her hands to her chest and looking down at her shoes. She wanted to cry, knowing she was hurting this beautiful soul.   
Luka’s hand rests on her cheek, pulling her face up towards him. “It’s okay Marinette. I understand. And…. I feel that feeling too.” He sighs and leads her to a bench, hidden in the dark. “That’s the fickled thing about first loves. They never go away.” He looked down at his hands, balled into fists. “I had someone I was head over heels for too. And she denied me, over and over. Eventually, I gave up.” He looked over to Marinette, a smile spreading on his face. “But then I met you. And I felt this new song awaken inside me. And I wanted to fall for you, but my feelings for her kept getting in the way. But I had to tell myself that even if she was the first person I ever loved in such a way, doesn’t mean she’s the one.”  
When the words hit her ear, she felt a crack in the wall. She never really thought of it that way. That the model she had fallen head over heels for… wasn’t her soulmate. And there was pain when she thought about it. She had dreamed about having kids, hamsters, a cute little house in Paris… But all of that shattered when she saw Kagami and Adrien together. She struggled to pick up the pieces, gluing what she could to fix the picture, but she couldn’t accept the fact that there were cracks there.   
But here she was with Luka, the feeling in her chest continued to grow, pushing past the wall that blocked her from feeling more. She was finally able to see past the one picture, the picture that was cracked in her mind, but refused to admit that it was broken. She now saw many frames, many dreams filling her heart. And one of them was of her and Luka, being happy together.   
She looked over to him, who was still looking down at his hands, and took his face in her hands. She didn’t hesitate to move in, pressing her lips against his. A shocked noise came from his lips, taken back by the sudden affection, but soon, fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.   
When they pulled apart, Luka’s eyes looked down at her with love, his smile big. “See… I was expecting to initiate the first kiss. But I guess you beat me to it.”  
Marinette giggled, resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes and listened to the beat of their hearts. “Thank you Luka.”  
He pressed a kiss on her forehead, before replacing it, running his hands through her hair. “I just want you to be happy.”

The rest of the night went without a hitch. They tried to sneak in kisses where they could while exploring the city. When Marinette looked down at her phone, the wallpaper now replaced with a photo of her and Luka in front of the Eiffel Tower, she felt herself deflate. “It’s almost 11. We need to start heading back.”  
Luka nodded, his smile dampening a bit before pulling her into a hug. “There’s one last thing I need to do before we go.” He pressed his lips on her forehead, cool on her head. “My home is on the way to yours. And I need to give you your Christmas present.”  
Marinette had completely forgot about the promised gift, following him home to the house ship. The mast of the ship was wrapped with string lights, giving a soft glow to the deck. Juleka and her mother were sitting on a bench, talking when they came by. Juleka gave her a smile and a wave, while her mother winked at her, causing Marinette’s cheeks to flare up.  
As they make it into the lower part of the ship, Luka stopped her in the living space, guiding her to the couch. “You wait here. I need to get it ready.” He said before disappearing inot his room.  
Marinette sat on the couch, feeling the soft rock of the ship. She wanted to stay here, pause time and not go home just yet. Part of her wished that what the gift was, her dad saying she could spend more time with Luka.   
Not too long later, he comes out of his room, an acoustic guitar plastered with stickers in his hand. He smiled at Marinette, coming over and sitting on the coffee table in front of her. “I struggled with this song for a bit, trying to get it perfect. But after tonight, I think I found what it was missing.”  
He strummed his fingers over the strings, a harmony of notes blessing her ears. She settled back into the couch, preparing herself. He started slow, the notes low and darker before brightening up to a sweet, light sound. She could see herself in his eyes, beauty and happiness. The song continue to climb, the notes slowed as he played the feelings of his love to her. He showed her how he felt tonight, the way the lights reflecting in her eyes when he leaned down for a kiss. The way her laugh sent flutters to his stomach. The way her lips felt against his. The song whirled around her, the date summarized in beautiful chords. When the final note was played, she felt it vibrate through her, humming through her head. Tears were in her eyes, a small sob lodged in her throat.  
When Luka opened his eyes, she saw her and put his guitar aside, hurrying to her. “Oh no! Was it bad? I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
Marinette let out a small hiccup of a laugh, shaking her head. “It was beautiful. I loved it so much.” She looked at him, eyes sparkling with tears. “Thank you Luka. It was one of the best gifts I ever received.”   
Luka’s face broke into a smile before he wrapped her tightly in her arms. “I love you, Marinette. I just hope that song was able to show you everything I felt.”  
“It did.” She bit her lip, wiping her eyes. “And… I love you too.”   
Luka went silent, lost for words. He grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. “One day, you’re going to be the death of me.”  
Marinette giggled and begun leaning into a kiss before her phone alarm went off, indicating that she had 10 minutes to get home. They looked at each other with wide eyes before sprinting up the stairs, leaving Luka’s mother and sister wondering what had happen.

They made it with a minute to spare, both returning to the door of the bakery out of breath. Marinette was used to this kind of exercise, but the fear of her father possibly murdering her first boyfriend for being late made her out of breath. Even as she peered into the dark storefront, she could see the outline of her father’s enormous frame, arms crossed. She looked back at Luka, smiling through deep breathes. “My father is waiting.”   
Luka chuckled, taking her hands into his. “Thank you Marinette for giving me one of the best nights of my life.”  
She intertwined her fingers with his. “I wish it didn’t have to end so soon.” She gave his hands a small squeeze, which he returned. Off in the distances, she could hear a bell toll, marking the hour. Leaning into a quick kiss, she pressed her lips against Luka’s before unlocking the bakery door and waving him goodbye.   
She heard her father clear his throat behind her, the deep noise deafening in the silent bakery. “Oh, uh, hi Dad!” She rushed over to him and stood on her tippy toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Man, am I so tired. I think I’m going to head up now and go straight to bed.”  
Before she could make it half way up the stairs, she heard his voice, soft. “Marinette.”  
Wincing silently, she peered her head around the steps to look at him. “Yes, Dad?”  
“Did you have a good time?” He didn’t turn around, just kept watching the door, where Luka had already left.  
“The best. Luka was a gentleman the entire time. He was very kind to me.” She smiled, thinking back to her gift and her heart strings pulling.  
Her father turned to her, a look of relief on his face and his shoulders relaxing. “Good. I was worried.”  
Making her way down the stairs, she wrapped him in her arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you…” She pulled back and looked up. “Maybe this weekend he can come over for dinner and you can make him some of your soufflé?”  
His face perked up. “Really?” She nodded and his face grew brighter. “I have to prepare an entire menu!” He kissed his daughter’s head and hurried up the stairs. “Good night, honey. I’ll have that menu to you in the morning.”  
Marinette groaning inwardly, preparing an apology to Luka for what she accidentally gotten him into. But as she thought about how the night would go, she realized she had nothing to worry about, knowing that it will turn out well.  
She made her way up to her room, where she was greeted by a sleepy Tikki. “How was your date Marinette?”   
Marinette recounted the entire night to her as she went around her room, getting ready for bed. Tikki felt relived that the girl was happy, and she didn’t have to worry about her moping anymore. “So, did you decide what you were going to do with the presents?”  
Marinette stopped in her tracks, her eyes moving over to the chest. She waited for the pain to hit her, but as she stood there, she didn’t feel anything. “I- I think I’m going to donate what I can.” When she said it, it felt like the right answer. She didn’t feel bad anymore when thinking of getting rid of the gifts. As she sat down in front of the chest, unwrapping each of the gifts, she felt the weight on her shoulder lighten, until they were all unwrapped, the clothing gifts in a bag to be donated and the other, personalized gifts in the trash bin.   
Tikki sat on her shoulder, patting her hair. “You made the right choice, Marinette.”   
Marinette nod in agreement. “Thanks. Now,” she turned to her Kwami. “How should I prepare Luka for dinner with my father?”  
Tikki laughed, flying to Marinette’s bed, who followed suit. “That’s all on you.”   
Marinette groaned. “I was afraid you were going to say that.”  
Turning the lights off, she thought back to the date, to the song and smiled. Pulling out her phone, she stared at the photo of the two of them together before she sent one last text to Luka for the night.   
“Thank you.”


End file.
